


Lynels and family dinner

by SolarNexus



Series: Hyrules most chaotic family [3]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Sidon just wants one normal family dinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28009644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolarNexus/pseuds/SolarNexus
Summary: Lydia wants to defeat the lynel thats near the zora domain and sidon just wants to go to the weekly family dinner.
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Prince Sidon/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Hyrules most chaotic family [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052282
Kudos: 3





	Lynels and family dinner

**Author's Note:**

> So. How about that botw 2 reveal at the game awards last night?
> 
> Nintendo really played us and i just want to know when it's out :'(
> 
> But have some fluff with the world's chaotic hylian family and the fish boyfriend
> 
> If you like my work then please consider Following my account on twitter @SolarNexus_

"so.  **What** are we doing here, lydia?" 

'We're gonna fight the lynel' 

"fight the- Lydia are you  **insane!?** " Even though sidon  **loved** the fiesty little hylian, he had to wonder why on  **earth** she was so fascinated with trying to fight the lynel. 

'It was only time until i was back on this Sidon. You know this' 

"Yes but  **why** ." Lydia looked up to sidon, tugging him down to her level and squished his cheeks with her hands.

"Because its laughed at me for the  **last time** , honey" There were very rare times when Lydia spoke. And Sidon had noticed that when she spoke, it was when she was around him. Or when the lynel had made her retreat  **countless** times. 

Currently, the two were hiding behind a rock and the only reason sidon was with Lydia, was because he came here for emotional support. And emotional support  **only.**

"Lydia. If we leave now we can get back in time for family dinner. And you love family dinner…don't you?" Lydia released sidons cheeks and drew her bow and arrow

"Lydia. Do. Not." and there was a twinkle in Lydia's eyes. A strangled whine left sidon as he watched Lydia run out from behind the rock and sidon could only poke his head out from the rock and gulp. 

That damn lynel had electric arrows. Again. And honestly, sidon really  **should** be there at Lydia's side but he'd rather not get shocked. 

"oh fuck- siDON RUN-" lydia ran back to sidon, grabbed his hand and ran down the hill with arrows whizzing past both lydia and sidon

"I TOLD YOU THIS WOULD HAPPEN LYDIA-" now, sidon would never admit this but, he  **did** let a shriek out when a shock arrow landed far too close to him for his own liking and it was only a matter of time before sidons legs betrayed him and tripped him over, taking him and Lydia down to the ground and rolling the rest of the way down the hill. 

When they eventually rolled to a stop, lydia pulled herself into a sitting position, her hair at different angles and spat some grass out her mouth, her eyes now squinted as she stared off into the domain

"Miss Lydia- Prince sidon-! Are you two…alright?" 

"Lydia decided to fight the lynel again" Sidon wheezed out, standing up and brushing some dirt off of him and glanced over to Bazz who choked on a laugh he was pushing down. 

"Lydia looks a bit worse for wear, Sidon. Whats the scoreboard this time?" 

"17 to 1?"

"wow"

'im gonna get that lynel even if it kills me!' 

Sidon and bazz looked to one another before speaking out at the same time, "Please don't do that."

****

"Here are our two troublemakers! I heard that you two went on an adventure up to the mountain" Dorephans eyes let a twinkle out and Sidon waved to the king to  **stop** before he opened a can of worms with Lydia. 

But  **obviously** , he didn't get the hint. 

'I may have lost to that lynel again. But I'll be sure to get him next time! Maybe i need better arrows…'

"no. No. You don't need better arr-" 

'i need ancient arrows. But then the lynel wouldn't drop anything…' Sidon looked over to Dorephan and shook his head. Lydia was too deep in her rambles to listen now.

"So! Where's Link and Zelda?" Sidon asked, leaving lydia to ramble off to herself

"Chasing Loren down. He's at Vah Ruta" 

"Again? I thought he got everything he needed the last time we hosted family dinner" 

"Apparently not" An amused rumble left the king, "But at least he's not chasing  **lynels** all day, is he my boy?" 

"....no Father" Sidon mumbled out, guiding a still rambling lydia to her seat before sitting next to her. 

"but mOTHER-" 

"Don't 'but mother' me Loren. You knew you shouldn't have bothered Vah Ruta and now look at you. Soaked to the bone" 

"Ah- That must be the returning Party" Sidon mused out, a chuckle leaving from him and Loren sat down in his seat with a small squelch. 

'gross' 

"you're gross" 

'You're grosser' 

"Yeah well you kiss a fish" 

'at least i have a fish  **to** kiss…sorry sidon-' 

"It's fine-" 

"When am i gonna be an uncle anyway!?" Lydia spat out her water, hacking a cough up and glared at Loren

'we aren't the same species Loren! And im only 20! I still have things to do and people to save-' 

"Weird powers to get i know i know but theres always adoption!" 

'Loren im not ready for kids yet!' 

"But lyds!" 

'Stop whinging. When am  **i** gonna be an aunt huh? Or is you flirting with ancient sheik tech at the Akkala lab  **all** you're gonna do?' 

"Lydia-! Mother Lydia's being mean to me!" 

'Loren you started it!' 

"Both of you! Enough! And Link stop laughing" zelda let a sigh out, glancing over to dorephan and sidon, "Im so sorry about this. They do this every time we get together at the castle. Game nights often end with Lydia putting loren into a headlock" 

"Zelda it's quite alright. We expected this would be the case when me and Lydia went into a relationship. Though Loren, i must ask" Sidon started, turning his attention to Loren, "Why do you flirt-" 

"LYDIA I HATE YOU!" 

'It's an honest question Loren!' And the arguing started again. 

"Father can we get started with dinner before Lydia and Loren kill each other?" A hearty laugh left Dorephan and nodded

"Yes that is a wise idea. Though Loren raises a good point. When am  **i** going to become a grandfather?" 

"Father-!" 

****

Everyone calmed down during dinner - more Lydia and Loren than anyone else and the conversation was much more civil than before. 

"Lydia, i heard that you and Robbie were working on something new?" Sidon asked and a twinkle came to Lydia's eye. Then sidon realised his mistake and uttered an "oh no" Under his breath. 

'Thank you for asking! So, remember when Robbie asked me to collect some things from dead guardians?' 

"...yes?"

'well, he's making a new way of transport!' 

"...yes but, what is it?" 

'It's something called a cycle bike!' 

"You meant motor bike sis" Loren spoke out in between mouthfuls

'Cycle bike is much better. It doesn't have a motor idiot.' both sidon and zelda frowned at this. 

"Lydia, are you sure this contraption is safe? I know your father was reckless when he woke up after 100 years but-" 

'me? Reckless? Zelda-!' 

"Link you burnt the entire great plateu with a torch and managed to burn yourself in the process. All while in your underwear!" Lydia and Loren dropped their knives and forks and hit their chests before looking at their parents in bewilderment

'Z-zelda i had  **just** woken up with no memories! You think i  **wouldn't** do that?!' Link signed, now a very bright red and sinking into his seat, wishing it would just swallow him whole instead

"my  **father** watched you do this! As did i! And the amount of times i saw you blow yourself up with bomb arrows-" 

'okay okay i think we get the hint i haven't got any self preservation. But i think this cycle bike is a very cool idea. Lydia you gotta let me have a go on it when its done' 

'Naturally! You'll be the first to try it out father!' 

"oh dear goddess they  **both** have no self-preservation-" Zelda muttered out

"Zelda. Link and Lydia are the best knights  **and** fighters throughout all of Hyrule. I doubt a cycle bike will be the end of them" Sidon pointed out. 

"No but Lydia inhaling ancient powers would be for her" Loren pointed out. 

'That was only to stop an evil that would've consumed all of hyrule.' Lydia signed, 'Besides i don't have them anymore!' 

"Lydia, i literally saw you make a water person just the other day" Loren retorted with and every single eye was now on her. 

'....so…nice weather we're having?' a nervous smile came to her face and now also began to sink into her seat

"Lydia. I thought they got returned" 

'Well they were! But **for some reason** Lanayru didn't want the water powers back! Apparently they said, and i quote, i held promise to be the next holder. So there!' Lydia stuck her tongue out. Loren was  **so** gonna get soaked in water again the next family dinner. 

Link was the first to speak. Well, sign. 

'I think that's a fantastic gift from the dragon' 

"Link-" 

'Think about it Zelda, we have our own little water bender and that's a very useful power to have for emergencies. Have you started any training to use it?' Link asked and Lydia shook her head

'not yet. But im hoping  **Sidon** could teach me some Zora tricks' sidon spluttered 

"Why  **me** !? Why not Bazz?!" 

'Because you have far more impressive moves' now. Sidon didn't know if that was an attempt to get back into his good books or if it was a genuine compliment, but a bashful smile came to the prince's face. 

"Who's ready for dessert? Lydia made a very delicious smelling berry pie!" Dorephan exclaimed

****

"Zelda, how are the negotiations going with the rito? I heard that they wanted to start trading in castletown" Sidon asked. 

Every family dinner. Every family dinner there's some sort of politics around something. Last time it was relations with the hylians and gerudo and now its trade agreements. 

Lydia was very tempted to zone out on this until zelda spoke to her. 

"Lydia, would you like to visit the rito on behalf of the royal family with your father? I know both you and Link have very strong relations with teba and the chief" 

'Father daughter trip? Hell yeah!' Lydia signed out, excitement in her eyes

"this will be an ambassador trip so please don't do anything stupid" Zelda chided both Link and Lydia. 

'...well, if we'll be meeting Teba…we can't promise anything' Link signed out

'You're only saying that because you and teba got drunk and decided to go to the shooting range and got  **lost** . 

How can you two get so lost that you arrive at the kara kara bazzar and run into me!?' 

'Listen.' Link started, then sank into his seat, 'It was very strong drink.' he could feel his cheeks turn pink with embarrassment. 

'and the time before when you and Teba somehow ended up in a monster lair?' 

'That was Tebas fault!' a small whine then left link and covered his face with his hands

"Yes well, Terrako will be accompanying you two this time." Zelda said, hiding back an amused smile and stood up to clear the table. 

***

"see you next week! Remember, we'll be at the castle" Zelda stated, giving The twins a hug and a kiss on the head

"yes mother we know. Family game time too?" Loren asked

"Yes family game time too. Sidon do you want to join us for games next week?" Zelda looked somewhat hopeful that sidon would say yes this time. Just so there was another level headed adult there. 

"Well, i don't see why not! As long as you don't overwork yourself in the kitchen I'd be delighted to come!" Sidon exclaimed 

'Dad im fine-' 

'Im just making sure Lyds. I'll see you when you come over to hateno tomorrow, okay?' 

'okay. Love you' Link pulled lydia into a hug, kissing the top of her head. Link always wondered how he got so lucky with a daughter that was a brave as him. But then he figured it was just that she had a brave family. 

"The next time we meet, I'm gonna beat you at archery sis" 

'mhm. Says the brother that gets it with the bow each time he uses it. Get back to Kakariko safe, okay?' 

"Will do!" 

After all the goodbyes were said and everyone left, Sidon and Lydia returned to their home and lydia fell onto the seabed. 

'Sidon' 

"yes love?" 

'can we try and fight the lynel again tomorrow?' 

"No! We've had enough Lynel fighting for this week." Whatever sidon says about the Lynel, he knew Lydia would ignore him. 

'Im gonna fight the lynel again tomorrow' 

"Lydia please!" 

'it has to die' 

"And that can wait until next week!" the argument about the lynel continued into the late night and when Lydia was  **finally** asleep, sidon couldn't help but give a soft smile at her. 

Okay, maybe he'll let her fight the lynel again tomorrow. But he sure as hell was finding some shock arrow proof clothing for that excursion. 


End file.
